Alone
by Katsu-baka
Summary: Tsuna and Enma are left alone in Tsuna's house while everyone is out. First lemon 2700 Seme27...83


Done at the request of my pervy amiga~

Writing this made me realize how perverted you need to be writing any kind of smut.

My first KHR fanfic 8D I seriously didn't expect it to be this though~ Ah its also my first boyxboy and pwp x3

Had to listen to lots of sexy music to get it up (lol song reference that i just noticed) I think you can see which parts it was

**Warning: The following contains two boys smexing each other up. Doing this and sticking that up there. Don't like? Then LEAVE! Also its not beta-read so please excuse my mistakes...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Enma Kozato had no idea how he got into this predicament; trapped between a bed and Tsuna…Okay maybe he had an idea of why it was like this.<p>

Reborn-san had invited the Simon and Vongola guardians plus some others who hung around the house for some dinner.

For what reason? He didn't know.

Getting back on point, everything was just peachy at first on the way to Tsuna's home 'till that same Chihuahua from when he moved here bit a rather large hole into his pants. Tsuna offered to give him a pair but all of them were either in the wash or too dirty. So they told everyone to go ahead while they waited inside his room. He didn't think it would be much a problem if he removed his pants but the second he slipped them off, he found himself flush against a soft mattress and his boyfriend.

Now said boyfriend's soft lips were pressed against his parted ones tongue exploring the redhead's mouth, hips rocking against his growing arousal. Enma would have tried to at least push him off if his arms had not been pinned over his head by one firm hand. The other hand slunk down, ghosting over his chest to rub his left thigh.

The male above him broke the kiss panting; a thin strand of saliva momentarily connecting them. Tsuna licked his lips. His usually gentle burgundy eyes now saturated in lust. His tongue flicked the other's slightly swollen lips before planting butterfly kisses from his jaw to his neck.

"Tsuna-kun…please not now." He whimpered.

Somebody would catch them like this if they took too long.

Unintentionally he craned his neck to the side to give the brunette better access. Tsuna stopped his ministrations to look at the blushing boy beneath him and smiled. "Enma-kun…you look really cute like this." He felt his cheeks heat up another 10 degrees when the boy above him nipped at the junction where his shoulder and neck met—Enma's sweet spot.

Enma was glad he was lying on a bed.

A shiver traced up his spine when he felt a cool hand caress his abdomen slowly unbuttoning his shirt from bottom up. Enma quickly clasped his hands around the top portion in embarrassment. It was the only thing he had on left besides his boxers and no doubt those too would soon be gone. The Vongola Decimo tried to pull away his hands gently, cajoling him by kissing each knuckle. "Please…" He said. The other male hesitated but did as he was told and the white dress shirt flew open exposing a span of unmarred pale skin to Tsuna's eager eyes. The boy felt his whole body heat up; maybe his face even resembled a tomato by now, he mused. After all the time they've been together, Enma was still shy about showing his body.

The older male's recently released hand pushed his bare chest away, or at least attempted to before he could make his next move.

Crimson irides slowly made their way to meet their lover's eyes.

Enma took this brief pause to say. "C-C-Can't we…do it…sometime else?" He lowered his eyes and tilted his head to the side completely unaware of how cute it made him look. Though they were inside Tsuna's room, the others would be coming back anytime soon; one or maybe even more would come to check on them and see—the thought leaving with a surprised gasp when Tsuna sucked at his sweet spot, leaving a nice bug purple mark, followed by a lick to the shell of his ear.

"If so then what are we going to do about _this_?" Tsuna whispered cupping the bulge on the timid boy's boxers. Enma bit back a moan, feeling his blood rush to two distinct places—he couldn't tell which was more worse. The brunette made his way down to the boy' pink nub making sure to leave feather light kisses along the way.

Just a bit more persuading and the redhead would be more than willing.

Once Tsuna got to his destination, he took a long lick at the hardening peak, grazing it with his teeth before latching on to it. Enma squirmed against him, moaning. Making sure the other nipple got enough attention, his right hand began to pinch and roll it in between his index finger and thumb. His left hand slid down to squeeze the boy's posterior. Every so often his hands switched roles and his mouth went to the opposite nipple. He absolutely loved the sounds emitting from his boyfriend. Such a wonderful melody only his ears had the privilege to hear. Slowly he trailed down his chest, lowering the boy's red and white boxers until they were completely remove and tossed somewhere unimportant, releasing 'little Enma' from its confinements.

Crimson lust-glazed irides watched him anxiously. Tsuna gripped his hands on his inner thighs spreading them apart so that he could slip his head in, his mouth pursing into an 'O' shape taking in the throbbing organ as far as it could go. Enma let himself moan this time. Seeing himself disappear in that cool yet oh so hot wet carven, feeling a certain appendage swirling around, and being caressed by the contractions was doing marvelous things to his mind and body especially the latter.

_Somebody's definitely going to catch us…We really need to stop but ohh it feels so good…Screw the people!_

He could only resist for so long_. _"Mmm~" Enma groaned trying to get Tsuna take more in. His hips rocking in rhythm to match the bobbing head; the immense pleasure destroying what was left of his rational thoughts. His trembling hands threaded themselves into the soft honey-brown hair. He moved one hand out three fingers in his mouth biting them to at least stop himself from making any more embarrassing noises and at least save what was left of his dignity.

Just a bit more and Enma was going to—"Tsunahh~" Tsuna nearly gagged as the hot liquid shot out but held his ground, He let the now limp organ out with 'plop'. "Sorry." Enma murmured, looking away. Tsuna rose his hands defensively "No, no it's my fault."

Enma leaned in close licking the lingering semen from the corners of Tsuna's mouth. He signaled for him to stand. The brunette obeyed the request watching Enma crouch on his knees.

"You don't have to do this." Tsuna gulped.

"But you want it don't you?" Enma bit the pull tab of Tsuna's pants pulling it down slowly…teasingly?

"But _you_ don't have to do it if you don't want to." Tsuna's hands found tangled in soft rosewood tresses.

Instead of a verbal response, Enma's kissed the clothed erection, feeling his own coming back to life. The boxers soon joining the pants pooled around Tsuna's ankles. Now face-to-face with what was going to be inside him, he took a hesitant taste of the pre-cum leaking. Pleased with the moan he received, he grew a little bolder. He ran his tongue along the underside from base to tip sucking gently on the head. He hollowed out his cheeks and flattened his tongue to take in his member. His head bobbed, his left hand pumping the part he couldn't reach.

Coating his right hand in the semen left on his cock, one digit made its way into his sensitive entrance, a second one following in pursuit. Now using the two to make scissoring motions, he moaned unknowingly adding to the effect of the blowjob.

That was a sight to behold; Enma sucking him off while fingering himself. When had the redhead acquired such lewd technique was beyond his knowledge. They had done this only a few times each occasion getting better than the last.

Tsuna could feel his release coming on. Not if he had something to do with it.

"Enma…that's enough." He groaned.

"Why was I doing ba—Whoa!" Enma had slid his mouth off giving him a confused look. No sooner did he find himself back on the bed but his legs were parallel to the mattress, his torso forming a slope and his head resting on comfortably on his wrists.

Impatient hands guided his firm ass to line up with his cock.

"Sorry, I can't wait any longer."

Tsuna thrust in all the way to the hilt. Enma arched his back, an estranged cry leaving his lips but it was better this way, had he had gone slowly it'd be more painful. Nothing like their first time though. The brunette laced their hands together, stroking it soothingly.

Tsuna waited but the hot tightness of the redhead's sweet hole was eating away at his patients.

What felt like hours passed by before Enma whispered "You can…move now." The brunette didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out to the tip before slamming it back inside. Enma winced a bit, the pain being accompanied by something else. After three more shoves the pain was practically devoured by pleasure. The thrust getting faster as Tsuna found his rhythm.

"You're so…hot and tight…so feels good…" He angled his thrusts trying to find that bundle of nerves that surely make the boy cry out.

"Oh my ahhh!"

Found it~

Enma pushed his hips back trying to get him to hit that spot again. The younger male pounded into him hitting his prostate every time or at the least brushing against it. Tsuna osculated random spots on his shoulder blade as he pumped Enma's neglected member. His sensitive nipples were rubbing harshly against the bed sheets. The Simon Decimo let out a barrage of wanton moans and pleas of 'harder or faster.

The louder he got, the closer Tsuna knew he was close.

A minute went by before the boy let out a mildly loud scream spraying his sheet with his juice which milked a release out of him. He removed his limp dick from the trembling boy before setting himself on the bed. The redhead scooted over giving him some room. Once he pulled the covers over their bodies, they shared one last kiss before drifting into the land of dreams forgetting about the dinner.

* * *

><p>So how'd you like it?<p>

Please leave a review, constructive criticism preferably.


End file.
